


Homecoming

by cowgirl65



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, word challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a late night encounter in the barn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

He caught a whiff of leather and the scent of honest hard-working sweat. His breath caught as the warm body pushed him against the side of the empty stall and long fingers unbuckled his gunbelt to let it drop into the floor. He could feel the bulge of arousal press against his backside as teeth and lips nipped at his neck.

The buttons of his pants were unfastened and his hot, swollen flesh set free. Delving further down, the hand grabbed his balls to roll them between talented fingers and then those fingers traced back along the underside of his shaft. He groaned in disappointment when the hand was removed, but not for long as he realized his lover had unfastened his own clothing, as well as taken the time to grab some oil.

The thick erection was pushed against him, sliding smoothly into the crease of his ass and the hand returned to stroke him hard. He moaned and pushed alternately back against the shaft rubbing against him and into the hand that was pleasuring him. His partner obediently let him dictate the rhythm and as the burn grew in his belly, he moved harder and faster.

Their bodies strained against each other and his member pulsed as his seed spurted against the wall. His mind was caught up in a spiral of ecstasy as he felt hot fluid splash against his back and buttocks and it took several moments to come down from the heights he had been taken to.

Strong arms wrapped around his chest and held him close. No words were said; none were needed. At last they had found each other and had finally come home.

**Author's Note:**

> _the words were:_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> whiff  
> spiral  
> delving  
> obediently  
> roll  
> dictate  
> against  
> underside
> 
> clothing


End file.
